particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Democratic Party (NDP)
The National Democratic Party, colloquially known as the Democrats, is the continuation of the recently re-branded Royal Democratic Organization. The NDP has the oldest political history in Talmoria which stretches back nearly 800 years. The party's political ideology has shifted throughout the centuries, but it currently occupies the center-right to center-left. The NDP is the current governing party of Talmoria and is led by Chief Kekoto Touré. It currently holds all 255 seats in the Majalisar (Parliament). History Founding and early years The party was founded as the Nordenburg Dynasty Organization by members of the royal house of Nordenburg. In most of it's history the party was dominated by the royal family and actively promoted the family's interest. The party was essentially an extension of the state and held almost uncontested control of the country for centuries. The party was dissolved with the fall of the Nordenburg dynasty during the communist insurgency in Talmoria. During it's early era it supported mostly conservative and traditional causes. It was known to be authoritarian at times.The party was revived after time in exile as the Royal Democratic Organization (RDO). Following the Nordenburg restoration in Talmoria the members of the reinstated party worked to create a new state and party. In that process, the ideology of the party shifted away from the conservatism. The party still supported the idea of a monarchy, but was no longer officially affiliated. However, the Nordenburg dynasty continued to pour millions of dollars into its campaigns. The RDO supported the ideas of liberalism, federalism, and monarchism (constitutional). The RDO would dissolve for 40 years when Artanian and Deltarian backed parties took control of the country. The party was restored after 40 years of exile by then Princess Moniade Neuhaus. She and her husband, Prince Tutimaios Saksoure, would lead the party for some years before becoming the first Esinsundu Emperor and Empress. In 4105, the party was handed over to Teleola Mbanefo who was serving as Farin of the Interior at the time. Teleola Mbanefo was elected to serve a full term in 4110. In 4113, Mbanefo changed the party's name to the National Democratic Party (NDP) in an attempt to appeal to more voters. Modern Day TBA Ideology The current party platform: # Supports the continuance of a capitalistic, market economy with limited government intervention. # Supports the repeal of strict and overbearing environmental regulations. # Supports the funding of a large military to protect national interests at home and abroad. # Supports the growth of the private sector, especially in newer industries (ex. Steel, manufacturing, coal and petroleum). # Supports the “separation of church and state." # Supports immigration quotas and border checks to ensure national security and to prevent the destabilization of society. # Supports tariffs and other protections on domestic goods. # Supports and defends the constitution that guarantees every citizen theirs rights Leadership Elections Leadership of the National Democratic Party is decided by a delegation of 1,555 party elders who meet in the party headquarters in Neuhaus. NDP Conference of 4306 NDP Conference of 4310 NDP Conference of 4314Category:Talmorian Political Parties